Hermione's Summer Holiday Letters
by SupaSyd
Summary: Hermione's replies to Ron, Harry, and Ginny's letters.
1. Letter to Ginny 1

A/N: According to my cousins, Susan B(Harry) and CarGarBinx(Ron), and my sister, SilverRock13(Ginny), I am writing the letters from Hermione, an honorable responsibility I have so graciously accepted. To see their replies, visit their pages.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
It's simply smashing to hear from you! Has Ron said anything about me this summer? I can't express how ecstatic I am to hear that he likes me. I know you know how I feel about him. Cooking for yourself sounds interesting, especially since I've heard you can't cook "for beans" as they say here in Hicktown, CA. They call it Hicktown because everyone squeezes into the tightest Wranglers their arses can get into accompanied by belt buckles so big they double as a dinner plate. It's really quite a funny site to see. It's great you have a boyfriend, but Madison?........from Ravenclaw? Why? Anyways, count me in for your shindig at his place next week. I can't wait. Is Ronald coming? Maybe we'll hook up.  
  
-Hermione 


	2. Letter to Harry 1

Dear Harry,  
  
How's life at the Dursley's? I don't think I even need to ask. It's probably dull as ever. Are they still abusing you? In America, they have this thing called Child Protective Services. They rescue helpless muggle children from they're evil parents/guardians. Ginny said Ron likes me; is that true? I hope it is. I love him so much. Are you coming to Ginny's party? It sounds like a most enjoyable event so I am. I've gone to my cousin's school musical. Musicals are so delightful, have you ever been? This one was called "Fiddler on the Roof." All I can recall is it was about some Jewish people and the best song was something about being a rich man, deedle didle dum. I was thinking about putting on a musical at Hogwarts when the new term starts. Want to be in it?  
  
Affectionately, Hermione  
  
P.S.-Do you have a pair of my socks? I seem to be missing the pair with the rainbows and clouds all over them. 


	3. Letter To Ginny 2

A/N: It wouldn't be right if I didn't give credit for "Creepy McCreep Creep" to Kalo.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron has a sample of my shampoo?!! How odd is that! Creepy McCreep Creep. I've left Hickville and headed for Provo, Utah for BYU music camp with my cousin. Did you know that I've been playing the piano since I was six? Anyways, she plays the violin and we're having a grand old time. We've met many people here. Our new friends are Caroline from Texas, Lorren and Janae from Idaho, and Annelise from Vacaville (it's near Hicktown). Oh there's also Lezlie from BROOMfield. Isn't that funny BROOMfield? I love it. We have this new inside joke. Before someone lets one go, they say, "Here it comes naw!" and then the other person says, "Yeah yeah!" Aren't Americans funny?! I certainly hope Ron hooks up with me at the party! And about that "At least Madison's not from Slytherin" comment, you don't Slytherin guys oddly attractive? There's just something about there arrogance and haughtiness that I find mysteriously tickles my fancy. I think I'll wear this shirt I bought in Scotland awhile ago. It says "Kilt Inspector." I get so many sexually alluding comments from it, for example, "Do you want to inspect my kilt?"  
  
Well I can't wait to see you. I'll tell you all about camp next time.  
  
-Hermione 


	4. Letter to Harry 2

Dear Harry,  
  
I received your letter with happiness. I rather like gelatin; pineapple happens to be my favorite. I think I will ask Ron if he likes me, of course not directly. That would be too forward of my conservative, know-it- all self. There has to be a way to get you to the party. You could fly! I can't wait to do a musical. Do you think we can make it about or years at Hogwarts and encounters with Lord Voldemort? That would be exciting. I can see it now; "Harry Potter: Le Musicale Extraordinaire." I'm ecstatic just writing about it. It doesn't matter if you can't sing, Harry. We live in a magical world where anything is possible. I think I know of a potion that fixes that.  
  
Affectionately, Hermione 


	5. Letter to Ron 1

A/N: Once again, Kalo came up with "With hot passionate love."  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I haven't received any letters from you, so I'm taking the first and writing you. How have you been? Is Ginny getting on your nerves? I heard she can't cook at all. Do you like Madison? I never really took to him. Plus, Madison is a girl's name. I really miss you.........and all the others. I'm here at SummerFest Music Camp. Did you know I've been playing the piano for 8 years? A lot of people don't know about that. Anyways, I've made loads of new friends. Have you grown? Every summer you grow a couple of inches. I can't wait to see you in a few days.  
  
With hot passionate love, Hermione 


	6. Letter to Ron 2

Dear Ron, It's great that you're "just fine." I'll be there in two days. Madison's loco if he thinks we're ever going to stop making fun of him and his brother....I mean sister. It turns out Harry didn't know I played the piano until I told him not too long ago so quit peeing your pants. SummerFest is for crazy-gifted music students from all over the country to participate in expanding their knowledge music wise, gain experience in a band/orchestra, make a lot of new friends, and hopefully get a few romances' e-mail addresses. Ah, buenos tiempos, Ron, buenos tiempos. Also, a lot of inside jokes are created between you and your roommate while you're there.  
  
Loves and adoring kisses, Hermione 


	7. Letter to Ron 3

Dear Ron, Last night was magical, no pun intended. I mean the candles, the skinny- dipping in the Jacuzzi, and the chocolate strawberries were awesome. Everything was perfect down to the way you held my head while you kissed me tenderly in the pale moonlight. I hope there are many more nights like that to come.  
  
Yours truly, Hermione 


End file.
